US 2008/104860 A1 discloses measuring the absolute atmospheric moisture in the tumble dryer. The loading quantity, in particular as weight, and the residual moisture in the laundry can be determined from this. Therefore, the expected duration of the drying process can be determined and indicated to an operator.